Goodbye Zoey? I Think Not!
by Shade88
Summary: This is a oneshot about how I think Chase should have responded to the news of Zoey leaving PCA. He was a complete jerk about it, but it all turned out okay, after more waiting. Anyways, here it is.


Goodbye Zoey? I Think Not!

**(A/N: This is a oneshot about how I think Chase should have responded to the news of Zoey leaving PCA. He was a complete jerk about it, but it all turned out okay, after more waiting. Anyways, here it is.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. If I did, the show would not have ended with Chasing Zoey.**

Chase's P.O.V.

I cannot believe she would do that. After everything that we have been through, how could she just leave? She was leaving today, Zoey Brooks, the girl that I have been in love with for three years, is leaving today. I will never see her again.

Normal P.O.V.

Chase looked out over the waters of the lake. It was in this spot three years ago that Chase was attempting to skip rocks when Zoey came along to question him about the whole dancing with Glenn Davis fiasco. After talking, she showed him how to properly skip rocks. This time though, there would be no Zoey to come along and cheer him up. In Chase's mind, Zoey was now just a memory.

"She's already gone," said Chase to himself.

However, Chase did not see his friend Michael running towards him. Chase looked up to see Michael as he stopped in front of Chase.

"Hey Mike," said a very depressed Chase.

"Dude, what are you doing here? Zoey is about to leave!" stated Michael with much agitation.

"So? It's not like she cares about me. Why should I say goodbye?"

"Why should you….ARE YOU STUPID?" yelled Michael.

"No I'm not stupid it's just she never"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

Chase complied.

"You and Zoey have been best friends since she came to PCA. Three years remember? You ran you bike into that stupid flag pole. You've been in love with her since man! And she cares about you so much! You two are inseparable. After everything you have been through with her, you mean everything to Zoey. And she means everything to you. Go tell her goodbye Chase." Michael expectantly looked at his friend, hoping that his ranting would have had an effect on Chase.

Chase looked down at his feet, listening to the sound of the water.

"Just leave me alone Michael," pleaded Chase quietly.

"Leave you alone?! DUDE! WHY?! FINE! JUST THROW ZOEY AWAY!" yelled Michael. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Go ahead and throw Zoey away because of your stupid pride. I don't care." With that Michael ran off to go tell Zoey goodbye for good.

Tears started to form in Chase's eyes. Every word Michael had said was true. Chase had always loved Zoey. She was his world. He thought of everything that had happened to the two of them, such as the Tekmate incident or staying up all night to dance with her. Whatever they had gone through, Chase had never stopped loving Zoey.

Although Chase did not know, Zoey never stopped loving him. Chase knew what he had to do. He was not going to lose Zoey.

"Zoey, please don't go." Chase got off his rock and ran as fast as he could.

_'I'm so sorry Zoey. I'm so sorry.'_ Thought Chase as he sprinted as fast as he could. No pile of luggage, no flight of stairs, and not even a flagpole would stop him from getting to Zoey. Nothing.

**(A/N: I do not own this section of dialogue between Zoey and the gang. It is from the actual episode of Goodbye Zoey?)**

Zoey's P.O.V.

I just finished hugging my friends, and an emotionally unstable Michael.

"Well, I should get going," I told them. I noticed that Chase was not there.

"Chase?"

"I told him when you were leaving," answered Michael.

"So did we," said Quinn while motioning to her and Lola.

"Okay," I said as I looked to the ground. I wanted to cry so badly. I loved Chase so much, and he was not even here. After everything we have been through, he still would not tell me goodbye. In fact, I had not even seen him practically all week. It hurt so much that he avoided me. I thought of everything he had done for me like dropping out of the election, purposefully losing Gender Defenders, and even staying up for over twenty four hours to practice dancing just so I would not have to drop out of the dance contest. Those memories almost brought a smile to my face. He had always been there, and the one moment I want him here the most, he isn't.

Michael let out a little chuckle.

"Hey, y'know Chase. He was probably on his way here when he fell down some stairs, landed on his big bush of a head," stated Michael, clearly trying to make me feel better. It was sweet, but it would not work. Chase was not there. It was that simple.

"Right," I said. I grabbed my backpack and walked towards my parent's van. I wanted Chase to show up so badly, to tell me to stay, to say my name one last time. I was about to reach the van when I heard it. It was faint, but I heard it. "Zoey"

"ZOEY!" I turned around this time because it was much louder. I recognized the voice. It was Chase. As soon as my mind registered that it was Chase, he came bursting through the crowd that had gathered to tell me goodbye and…

He tripped over his own feet, landing right in front of me. I dropped by stuff and bent down beside him.

"CHASE! Are you alright? Your arm's bleeding!"

Chase grabbed my hand and looked up at me. He was in tears.

"I don't care about my arm Zo. All I care about is you," he said.

My heart was beating so fast. I felt the pieces of my heart slowly start to come together again. Could he love me? No way, but-

"Ever since I saw you Zoey, when I ran into that stupid flag pole, I have been in love with you Zoey Brooks. Every day I wake up excited because I get to see you. I try to be funny just so I can see a smile on your face because I think you're the most wonderful and amazing person I have ever met. I love you so much Zoey and if that means anything to you, if I mean anything at all to you Zoey then please don't go!" begged Chase.

My heart stopped, literally. Chase just professed his love for me. I remembered when Quinn and Lola told me that he loved me, but I did not believe them because it was Chase. He was just my best friend. I loved him but there was no way that he loved me back. Or so I thought. He loved me. Chase Matthews loved me, and he had always loved me. A huge smile crept onto my face as I felt warm tears fall down my cheeks.

"Oh Chase," I said softly.

Chase's P.O.V.

I looked down at the ground because I was ashamed that I had allowed Zoey to think that I did not care for her.

"CHASE!" yelled Zoey.

I looked up in time to see Zoey lunge at me as she hugged and tackled me to the ground. What happened next I did not expect at all, but I was definitely okay with it. She kissed me! Zoey Brooks kissed me! After a few seconds she pushed herself off of me. With tears pouring down her face, she smiled at me.

"I love you so much Chase Matthews!" she practically yelled to me before latching her lips back onto mine.

The crowd went crazy behind us. I could hear my friends cheering and Michael saying "It's about time!" After hearing the awws, Zoey released herself from me. I have waited so long for her to do that, for her to say those words, and for her to be mine.

` "Mom, dad, I'm sorry, but I'm never going to leave PCA," she said to her parents.

"I'm never leaving my friends," she said to the gang. She looked down at me and smiled.

"And I'm never going to leave you Chase Matthews."

I was so happy that I could hardly contain it.

"I love you Zoey."

"I love you Chase."

Normal P.O.V.

They loved each other.

Chase was Zoey's everything.

Zoey was Chase's everything.

They were each other's everything.

As they laid on the concrete with tears, Chase's arm blood, and everyone cheering and watching, they said those magic words once again.

"I love you Zoey Brooks."

"I love you Chase Matthews."

And with that they kissed once again, signifying the life they were going to have together, a life of love for each other, a love that would never end as long as Chase and Zoey lived.

Together. Forever.

The End.

**(A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. I have plenty of other Zoey 101 fanfictions in the works so if you liked this story, stay tuned. Until then, God bless.)**


End file.
